Secret Love Affair
by KrystalHeartz
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are the most popular teens in school but they never seem to get along. They seem as if they hate each other, but do they really?


**Krystal: Hi everyone! This is Kathy and I's new account!**

**Kathy: You may know us as **_**MahouGirl123**_** and **_**BubblyAng3l**_

**Krystal: Yup, originally we were suppose to share an account but ended up making separate accounts.**

**Kathy: So now, we made a different account and now we're sharing!!**

**Krystal: Yay!!!!!**

**Kathy: So this is a new fanfic and this is Amuto!**

**Krystal: Whoo!!! **

**Ikuto, Amu, Nagi and Rima: *appears out of nowhere* Hey guys**

**Krystal and Kathy: *stares weirdly* Where'd you come from?**

**Ikuto: *shrugs* Just start!**

**Krystal: Fine, jeez!! We do not own SC in anyway!! Please enjoy!

* * *

**

***Secret Love Affair***

** *Chapter 1***

**(Normal POV)**

"Hey everyone! Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto are arguing again!" some random guy shouted in the cafeteria. Everyone stared at him and sighed.

"What are they arguing about this time?" the other students asked him. He just shrugged.

"Is it the usual?" they asked him. He nodded.

"Nope, he's teasing her about her chest size," he replied. Everyone stared at him weirdly.

"WHAT?!" they shouted then they got up from where they were and started crowding them.

"Why do you always make fun of my chest size? Why don't you make fun of your own?" a waist-length pink haired girl with honey golden eyes, said icily.

_Hinamori Amu_

_Age: 17- Senior_

_Status: Popular_

_Known as: Cool 'N Spicy, the Potty Mouth_

_Activities: Playing guitar, dancing, drawing_

"Because making fun of yours is funner," a guy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes replied smirking.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Age: 18- Senior_

_Status: Popular_

_Known as: Midnight Neko, Teaser, Violin Prodigy (in training)_

_Activities: Playing Violin, playing basketball _

"Can you guys stop fighting for once?! It's annoying!" a petite girl with long, curly blonde hair and mustard coloured eyes exclaimed annoyed.

_Mashiro Rima_

_Age: 17- Senior_

_Status: Popular_

_Known as: Ice Queen_

_Activities: Playing piano, acting, fashionista_

"What about you and purple head?! You two are ALWAYS fighting!" Amu exclaimed.

"We do not always argue like you two!!! You two always fight about foolish things!" Rima shouted. Then Amu, Ikuto and Rima started shouting random stuff at each other.

"I LIKE COOKIES!!" Amu shouted.

"OH YEA, WELL I LIKE THEM TOO!! OH YEA, I WENT THERE!!" Rima shouted back.

"OH YEA, I LIKED IT FIRST!! I WAS BORN ONE YEAR EARLIER THEN YOU TWO!!!" Ikuto shouted at them. Everyone watching the argument sweatdropped.

"What are you 3 arguing about now?" a guy with long, violet-indigo hair and hazel colored eyes asked walking up to them.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" all of them shouted at him. A vein popped out in his head.

"IT IS TOO MY BUSINESS! IT INVOLVED COOKIES!!! IF COOKIES ARE INVOLVED I'M INVOLVED!!" he shouted back at them.

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

_Age: 18- Senior_

_Status: Popular_

_Known as: Secret Dancer_

_Activities: Playing sports, dancing, playing drums_

Nagi joined the argument. They shouted all sorts of stuff at each other. Then 2 girls, a blonde with two long pigtails and dark purple eyes and a brunette with short pigtails and honey-golden eyes, walked in the cafeteria. They sighed.

"They're at it again," the blonde mumbled. Then she walked up to the group.

"SHUT UP!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Then the cafeteria became pitch silent.

"Oh looked it's the washed up pop star singer," Amu said annoyed.

_Hoshina Utau_

_Age: 17-Senior_

_Status: Popular_

_Known as: Pop Star Singer_

_Activities: Singing, playing flute_

"Can't you see we were having a cookie argument?!" Rima asked irritated. A vein popped out in Utau's forehead.

"EVERY SINGLE DAY!!!!!!!! 24/7!!! ON THE PHONE, ON THE COMPUTER, IN REAL LIFE, ON STAGE, IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CAFETERIA, DURING CLASS!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS, MARRIED COUPLES?!" Utau shouted so loud that everyone's eardrums felt like bursting.

"WHAT?!" all of them screamed outraged.

"Who would want to marry him?" Amu and Rima said pointing Ikuto and Nagi.

"Who would want to marry her?" Nagi and Ikuto said pointing to Rima and Amu. Utau rubbed her temples in irritation.

"Blondie is right, everyday you guys fight, and it's annoying," the brunette said coolly.

_Yuiki Yaya_

_Age: 16- Junior_

_Status: Popular_

_Known as: Candy Baby_

_Activities: eating candy, playing, throwing tantrums_

"Oh please!! YOU!" Rima started while pointing to Yaya, "all you can do is eat candy and throw tantrums!! And YOU!" Rima pointed to Utau, "You're always complaining about other people and you're always singing!! What's up with that?!" Rima shouted at them.

"HEY!! DON'T DRAG US INTO THIS!!!!" they shouted simultaneously. Then Yaya and Utau joined the argument. Everyone else around them sighed.

"When will this end?" asked a random girl watching the fight. Then a guy with rusty brown hair and emerald eyes walked in the cafeteria.

"Are they fighting again?!" he asked out. Everyone nodded. He walked up to them.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, STOP ARGUING!!!" he shouted. They stopped arguing to glare at him.

"SHUT UP SOCCER BOY!!" they shouted at him.

"And who's this Pete?" Utau and Yaya asked.

_Souma Kukai_

_Age: 18 – Senior_

_Status: Popular_

_Known as: Soccer Boy_

_Activities: playing sports –mainly soccer-, playing electric guitar_

"Is Pete a guy or girl?" Utau asked. Then she placed her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Gasp! Is soccer boy gay?" Utau asked teasing him.

"HELL NO!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!" Kukai shouted then the argument started up again. Everyone in the cafeteria started getting tired of this argument but they were still interested. When is this gonna end? Now here comes our last hope. A guy with green hair and glasses over his green eyes walked in the cafeteria. When he saw the group he sighed.

"Such immature children," he mumbled to himself. He walked up to the group and stood in front of them.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "EVERYDAY IS THE SAME THING!!!!!" The cafeteria was filled with silence.

"What do you want, four eyes?" asked Ikuto irritably.

_Sanjou Kairi_

_Age: 16 – Junior_

_Status: Popular_

_Known as: The Book Worm_

_Activities: Reading, computer technology_

He adjusted his glasses and stared at the group in front of him.

"I will not be dragged into such foolish matters," he said intellectually. Ikuto smirked his Ikuto smirk.

"Can it, four eyes!!You're so annoying!! Go and read a book or something.........well, that IS the only thing you can do," he said smugly.

"I can do more than that!!" he exclaimed. Ikuto snorted.

"Oh please, what else can you do?" Ikuto asked him annoyed.

"A LOT MORE THAN YOU CAN!!" he shouted, and then everyone started arguing once more. Everyone in the cafeteria got frustrated and just left leaving the others to argue. After a few minutes, the group stopped arguing because of a familiar sound.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"

"What the hell?" Rima said. Then they looked around for the source of the sound. They saw a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" she laughed again.

"Oh crap," Amu said, as if she wasn't annoyed already.

"It is I, Yamabuki Saaya, who comes to save the day!" she exclaimed.

_Yamabuki Saaya_

_Age: 17- Senior_

_Status: Normal_

_Known as: The Arrogant Nobody_

_Activities: I really don't care......_

"I can't believe I'm not popular! I'm SO pretty and hot! Oh and smart. And cute. And I have great hair and pretty eyes!" Saaya exclaimed going on and on and on. Everyone stared at her like she was stupid then they slowly walked away from her and out of the cafeteria.

"Oh and-," she continued but then stopped when she noticed no one was there. She looked around the empty cafeteria confused.

"Hello!" she shouted. Nothing.

"I'm suppose to save the day!!" she whined stupidly.

* * *

**Krystal: Well, there you have it!! The first chappie!**

**Kathy: Don't worry the second one will be juicier!!**

**Ikuto: It better be!**

**Krystal: *rolls eyes***

**Kathy: I know right! Anyway Rima and Nagi say the line please!**

**Rima and Nagi: Why should we?**

**Kathy: Because I'll give Rima the newest gag book and Nagi free tickets to a basketball game......**

**Rima and Nagi: PLEASE R&R!!!!!! Now give it!!**

**Krystal: Ha! You get nothing!**

**Rima and Nagi: That's cold.....**

**Kathy: Oh well.....anyway we hope you enjoyed this chappie!!!  
**


End file.
